Truth or Dare
by Colouraptor
Summary: Summary Change  After a game of Truth or Dare with the Warblers, Wes starts to have mixed feelings towards his best friend.  Is another game and a song going to fix everything? Rated T for now. Jasper and Daxen are my characters. Wevid, Klaine, Neff
1. Closet

THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE WAVID IN THE GLEE-VERSE!

I don't own the characters EXCEPT for Jasper and Daxen. Dey are mine y0

* * *

It was a Friday night at Dalton academy and a group of the Warblers were gathered in a circle laughing and talking.

The Wablers had a concert to preform on Monday so they all decided to stay at school during the weekend to practise. Though they all knew they would mostly just goof around. David had offered a game of Truth or Dare just to pass the time. Some of the boys agreed to stay in the common room to play while most of them shook their head of David's immaturity and left to go back to their rooms.

The only ones left in the room were David, his best friends Wes and Blaine, the newbie Kurt and two others. One was Jasper, who was a sophmore with straight brown hair which covered part of his right eye and black framed glasses. The second was Daxen who was a freshman with wavy blonde hair that was long enough to be put into a small ponytail.

The game had gone on for about an hour or so with interesting Truths like finding out that Wes and Blaine had kissed in the past, only because Wes was questioning, Daxen was caught shirtless with his brother. They were supposily wrestling, but by the way everyone laughed, no one believed him. They found other things about each other but nothing that fun to make fun of.

Now the dares were...well...more interesting. Jasper had to drink random liquids that the other boys mixed together, David had to call his French teacher and tell him that he has a sexy balding spot and Daxen had to give Kurt a lapdance. There was glaring going on after that.

Jasper raised his head from a trashcan which he was trying not to puke in and looked over at Kurt. "Hummel..ugh...Truth or Dare" He stuck his head back in a burped. Kurt thought for a moment and answered with truth, not wanting to do anything sickening like Jasper did. "Alrighty, I dare you to tell us who you would want to make out with in this room..." Kurt opened his mouth to say something but Jasper lifted a finger, head still in the trashcan. "There is more young sir. You also have to tell us what you would do to them while making out with them" You could hear the grin in his voice which echoed off the trashcan.

"A-are you joking? I'm not going to do that!" Kurt blushed deeply his eyes shifting around. Jasper pointed to David's direction. Behind him was another door which lead to the bathroom. If one didn't complete their dare or didn't want to answer their truth they would have to be swirllied for ten seconds...pantsless as well. Kurt's eyes widened and his covered his head as to block it from anything touching his hair. "Alright I'll say it!" He lowered his hands as well as his head and mumbled. "Mfhln..."

David's eyes sparkled as he moved closer to Kurt. "Excuse me? I'm sorry Mr. Hummel but we did not get that" He snickered and moved closer to Kurt to try and hear what he was trying to say.

"Blaine..." Kurt said louder. David and Wes shared a high five and you could hear a laugh coming from Jaspers cover head. Daxen motioned for him to go on and placed his elbow on his knee and his chin on his hand as if he was intreeged by an interesting conversation. Everyones eyes then went to the scarlet faced boy beside Kurt to watch his reaction. "I would uh...wrap my arms around his neck and pull him as close as I could..." Kurt kept his head down but turned it away from Blaine whose face was burried in his hands. "I would wait for his...um...his arms to...snake around my waist and up and down my back..." Kurt's eyes stared to haze over as he lost track of what was really going on and who was there. "I would break the kiss and let him lift my shirt off my head and then I would take his off. My nails would drag slowly down his chest and trace over his abs..." His breathing started to get deep. Everyone watched the countertenor and the soloist as they both started to get a bit uncom fortable. "He would lower his head and nibble down my neck and to my chest...I would scratch my nails down his back and nibble at his head gently...waiting for-" Kurt stopped.

Blaine put his hand on Kurts and squeezes. "Kurt...stop...please?" Blaines eyes were closed. Kurt blinked and looked up finally relizing where he was and turned a deep red. The other boys who just stared backed up slowly and sat down in the circle again.

"Ahem...well..." Wes tried to breath the tension as he could tell the boys were a bit flustered. "Kurt...it's your turn..." Kurt looked up and looked around the room.

"Um..." His face was still red and his hand was still under Blaines but with as much concentration he could give he looked over at Wes. "Truth or Dare Wes..." Wes took a breath and smiled. "Dare" He answered. Kurt was so distracted and flustered he most likely wouldn't give him a good dare.

"I dare you to go into the supply closet with David and actually make out for five...no...seven minutes" Kurt's lips grew into a grin as Wes' eyes widened in fear. He looked over at his best friend but he wasn't looking back. Instead he stood up and walked to the supply closet door and opened it.

"Common Wes" He said and went inside. The 5 other boys stared wide eyed. Daxen stood up and yanked Wes by the arm towards the closet. "OW! Dax! STOP! You're going to yank it out of the socket!" He jumped up quickly and was then pushed towards the door by the younger boy. He stopped in front of the dark room and squinted his eyes to look in. He could vagly see David in it sitting on a box with his legs and arms crossed. He stood up and walked towards Wes, yanked him in and shut the door behind them. "Start counting!" He yelled from inside.

Jasper lifted his head from the trashcan. "Why was that so easy?" He asked before burping and sticking his head back down. The other boys shrugged and went back to the circle-now-square. Kurt and Blaine slowly looked at each other and blushed. Daxen rolled his eyes and leaned against the couch. "God dammit" He pouted.

Inside the closet Wes attempted to look around but failed with no light anywhere. "D-david? Dude what the hell are you doing?" He backed up and felt the door behind him. He was about to put his hand on the door handle to try and book it but something slammed beside Wes' head. The boy jumped and looked from where the item came from. "David...?" He reached to touch the object and felt it. It was soft and turned into a different texture as he went up. It WAS David.

"Dude what is going on? Someone was in a rush to get in the closet" Wes narrowed his eyes. He crossed his arms and waited. "Why aren't you saying anything?" His face softened and started to turn into fear. "Dave...What are you doing?" Something else, David's other arm, slammed on the other side of Wes causing the boy to jump again.

"Shut up Wes..." David spoke out. Wes opened his mouth to complain again but was silenced as something soft met his lips. Wes' eyes widened as he relized that David was infact kissing him. Wes tried to break the kiss but David's arms moved from beside Wes' head to around his waist and pulled him into him but still pushing him up against the door. Wes let a small moan slip from his lips as he left their hips rub against each other. Slowly his arms made their way up and around David's neck and pulled him into him kissing back.

The two kissed deeply for a minute or so before David pulling back and moving his hands down to untuck Wes' shirt and his lips to his neck. Wes' eyes, which he didn't relize were closed, opened slightly and looked down at the shadown attached to him. "D-david...Wha...ahhh..." David moved his lips to Wes' ear and started nibbling. During the game of Truth or Dare the boys found out that Wes' most sesitive spot was indeed his ear. Wes gripped David's shirt and moaned. "G-god!...David...ugh..." His eyes shut again and he started to slide down as his knees started to weaken. David wrapped his arms around Wes and slowly got him to slide down the door.

Wes was now sitting leaning against the door with his best friend between his legs kissing down his neck. The darker boy moved down more and lifted Wes' shirt up and over his head and kissed down his chest. Wes then relized that he David was doing almost exactly what Kurt had explained he wanted to do with Blaine. David moved lower until he was just above Wes' pants. "D-d-david! H-hahh...mm..." He could feel hands moving towards his belt buckle. But nothing became undone. Instead David pulled back and stood up. He wrapped his arms undernieth Wes' arms and lifted him up and moved him away from the door.

Not five seconds later the door swung open and the two boys blinked. Blaine stood there with Kurt at his side. Both with a big grin on their faces. Farther away was Jasper head peaking out of the can and Daxen rubbing his back and holding one of his hands. "Welly well. What do we have here?" Blaine raised an eyebrow and noticed Wes' shirt in David's hands. David handed the shirt back to Wes and whispered in his ear. "See you tomorrow Wesley" Wes' face got even redder as David left the closet and made his way out of the room.

"'M going to bed. Night everyone. Feel better Jas" David smirked before rushing out. Everyone stared at the empty doorway for a brief moment before all turning to look at the shirtless boy in the closet.

"Sooooo..." Daxen raised an eyebrow. "How was your TEN minutes Wesley?" He smiled. Wes stared at him.

"But Kurt said seven..." His mouth hung open. The others laughed. "We were knocking on the door for another three minutes after time was up. Seems like you two were a liiittttttttle busy" Blaine smiled. Wes' eyes widened and he ran out of the closet and out of the room.

"Goingtobednowmkaynight" He yelled in embarrassment leaving four boys laughing on the ground.

Jasper stopped suddenly. "Uh oh..." His eyes widened and he stuck his head in the trashcan and hacked. Daxen rubbed his back and chuckled.

Blaine and Kurt made their way back to the other two and sat down. Kurt on Blaines lap. "So...whose next?" Blaine asked.

* * *

You're totally a Wavid fan now aren't you? tee hee

COMMENT PLEASE!


	2. Piano

By popular demand on deviantart this will be a multiple chapter story.

**I don't own the songs or the characters (except Jasper and Daxen). And i don't own Glee (If i did then I would be in it! And Wes and David would have more screen time...and less Rachel...and DALTON CHARACTERS!...And Jasper and Daxen...and DISNEY SONGS...yeah...MOM I WANT OWNERSHIP OF GLEE FOR MY BIRTHDAY**

* * *

Wes groaned as he lifted the blanket over his head to hide himself from the sun shining through the window. He had been laying in his bed for over 12 hours and he was hungry as hell. He hadn't left his bed because...well...he was scared.

After the game of Truth or Dare last night with his friends he didn't want to be seen by anyone. Especially David.

Wes squeezed his eyes shut as the memoies flooded his mind...

_Wes' eyes widened as he relized that David was infact kissing him. Wes tried to break the kiss but David's arms moved from beside Wes' head to around his waist and pulled him into him but still pushing him up against the door. Wes let a small moan slip from his lips as he left their hips rub against each other. Slowly his arms made their way up and around David's neck and pulled him into him kissing back._

_The two kissed deeply for a minute or so before David pulling back and moving his hands down to untuck Wes' shirt and his lips to his neck. Wes' eyes, which he didn't relize were closed, opened slightly and looked down at the shadown attached to him. "D-david...Wha...ahhh..." David moved his lips to Wes' ear and started nibbling. During the game of Truth or Dare the boys found out that Wes' most sesitive spot was indeed his ear. Wes gripped David's shirt and moaned. "G-god!...David...ugh..." His eyes shut again and he started to slide down as his knees started to weaken. David wrapped his arms around Wes and slowly got him to slide down the door._

He blushed and faceplanted into his pillow and screamed. What was going on? He was so confused. Wes was the one dared to go into the closet with David. But it was David that went in first. And it was David who had kissed Wes. And it was David who made him weak in the knees and

"AH! I CAN'T STAND IT!"

Wes lifted his head and looked towards the door. Why did someone yell out what he wanted to say? He slowly slid off his bed and shuffled towards the door. His blue plaid pajama pants dragged across the floor and the over sized sweater hung on him hiding his hands because the sleaves were too big. He grabbed the door handle and opened the door slowly.

Outside was Jasper, standing outside the bathroom door clutching his stomach and banging on the door. "I SWEAR TO GOD! GET OUT OR I'LL GO PUKE ON YOUR BED!" Jasper yelled towards the door. He turned around and noticed a confused Wes standing at his door. "Ah. Morning Wes" He gave the boy a small smile before turning back to the door. "!" He lifted his fist. But before he could slam it down the lock clicked and the door swung open.

"Jasper. Shut up" David frowned from the door. He looked from Jasper to Wes and smiled. "Good morning Wes. Feeling better?" Wes felt his face heat up and he quickly slammed the door blocking himself from his best friend. From outside he could hear Jasper mumbling about puking and another door slammed. Jasper was in the bathroom which meant there was one door blocking only David and Wes. The asian boy gulped and locked his door before backing up and running back to the messy bed. He jumped in and hid himself again.

"Wes..." David's voice could be heard from outside. "Just so you know, the Walber meeting starts in an hour." He voice started to quiet down. "See you then man" Wes could hear Davids footsteps leave the front of his door and down the hall.

An hour? He seriously only had an hour before he would be sitting beside David in front of all his friends. How would he be able to think and speak properly for the meeting. Wes groaned in frustration and covered himself with the blanket. Maybe he could fake being sick and someone else could take over the meeting for today. He was about to get up to reach for his phone when there was a knock at the door. Wes' eyes widened and he wrapped the blanket around his body. "Y-yes...?" He asked softly both in fear and to try and seem like he was sick.

"Wes? It's me" A voice called out. Kurt. "Can I talk with you for a moment?" Wes sighed and stood up keeping the blanket around him and made it back to the door. He unlocked it and opened it to see Kurt standing there in full uniform. The young boy looked at Wes with sad eyes. "Are you okay?" Kurt asked. Wes just stood there, keeping his eyes on the floor. Kurt took a small step backwards. "I can come back later if that's okay?" Wes shook his head and moved out of the way so the other boy could get in. Kurt walked into the room and sat down on the bed. Wes shut the door and made his way over. He stood in front of Kurt, still not looking at him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Wes asked softly. Kurt looked at the bed and started smoothing out the sheets. He sighed and patted the spot that was just smoothed out. Wes went and sat down beside Kurt, looking staight ahead. Kurt took one of the other boys hands and held it in his own.

"Wes...what's wrong? You haven't been yourself ever since you came out of the closet yesterday" Kurt completely missed how he phrased that. But Wes did not. He winced and shut his eyes. Kurt blinked and covered his mouth. "Ah! Sorry. Wrong words..." He went back to holding Wes' hand. "Ever since you...completed your dare" He phrased it the best that he could. Wes opened his eyes slowly and took a breath. "I don't meant to make anything my business it's just that we were worried about you and David when you just left last night. Blaine spoke to David and supposely the two of you just went staight to bed with out doing anything." He looked at Wes' sadden face and leaned his head to the side. "Wes...what happened in the supply closet?"

Wes' body started to shake a little. What was he supposed to say? That his best friend completely made out with him, almost stripped him completely and then just blew it off as if it was nothing? No he couldn't say that...it sounded like rape. And Wes knew that was deffinatly not rape. He liked it. Liked it way too much for being straight. He took a deep breath and started with a question. "Kurt...how did you know...that you liked boys more than girls?" He bit his lip and shifted his eyes to look at the countertenors face. It was emotionless.

"Well..." Kurt started. He thought for a moment, trying to figure out a way to explain something. "I was always like this...ever since I was little. I never had a girlfriend...or a boyfriend before Blaine..." So they got together. Wes gave a little smile and Kurt returned it with a blush. "But maybe just looking at how happy girls were when they were with a boy got me jealous. I never looked at being the boy with a girl on my arm, but being the girl that was hanging onto the boys arm." Wes nodded and made a mental note. He thought like that a bit. But he mostly thought of himself of the boy...he was the boy in his relationships. "I think it was also when I would stare at boys while walking down the street, or looking in magazines." Wes noticed that when he was checking out a girl his eyes would slowly drift to the guy beside her. Wes sighed and burried his face into his hands and groaned. Kurt rubbed his back and leaned his chin on Wes' back. "You like David don't you?"

Wes sat up straight causing Kurt to whip his head back. "W-why would you say something like...that?" Wes stuttered trying to keep his composure. Kurt blinked and started to giggle. Wes stared at him his cheeks reddening. His face softened and his frown turned into a sad one. "I-I...I think I do..." Kurt's laugh subsided and he wrapped his arms around Wes' neck to hug him. "But maybe I don't..." Wes continued. "I mean we've been best friends since freshman year. And this one kiss...makeout whatever couldn't have meant that much. I kissed Blaine and I felt nothing"

Kurt mentally ignored that last comment and looked at Wes. "Maybe its because it was David that you felt that way." The two sat in silence. Wes didn't know what to say. Instead he stood up and walked over to his dresser.

"Walber's meeting soon. I have to get ready..." He opened his dresser and started looking for his uniform. Kurt nodded and walked towards the door. He stopped with his hand on the knob. "If you want to talk about it...I'm here. If not...do something that will help get it off your mind. Like...sing about it." Kurt whispered. "It can help" He opened the door and was out the door.

Wes stared at the closed door. Sing about it...he was one of the co-heads of Dalton's glee club. Singing was a big part of his life. He nodded and grabbed his clothes and got dressed.

* * *

"Alright. Attention Warblers" Wes said hitting his gavel on the desk. The room settled down and the group of boys turned to look at Wes, David and Thad at the council table. "Now we have to go over the songs we will be singing at the Markson Funraiser Party on Monday. Now we have gone through the list and we finally got our songs. We have..." Wes stopped and stared down at the paper.

"Wes?' David asked looking at his best friend. Wes continued to stare at the paper until he took himself out of the trance. "Ah! Sorry" He shook his head and looked down at the paper. "We have the group of us singing No One Like You and If we Ever Meet Again with Daxen and Nick leading and we still have to find two people to sing the duet mashup of All I See is You and You're my World." He looked up and saw some confused faces in the room. "What?...I'm fine. Just tired" He forced a smile.

"You slept for 13 hours dude" Blaine frowned. Wes cleared his throat and went back to business. "Is there anyone who wants to sing it or have any ideas of who should sing it?" Wes asked. People looked hesitant until Kurt and Jasper raised their hands. "Ah, Kurt and Jasper. I guess you two can sing for-"

"No!" Jasper yelled out. I think David and Wes should sing it." He said looking around. "They've been the heads of Warblers for so long and never really had a solo or duet." Kurt lowered his hand. "I was going to say that as well" He said. The room broke into whispers and agreement.

Wes shook his head. "N-no...it's alright. I don't..." David stood up beside him and took the gavel out of Wes' hand. He hit it on the table to get the Warbler's attention. "All in favour of Wes and I singing to you to see if we should sing the song?" Both boys looked in shock

Every one of the boys' hand was raised. Some were even raising two. Thad, who also had his hand raised, stood up and motioned towards the boys. "Either of you would like to start with a song?" David looked at Wes who was shaking his head slowly. He looked up and caught Kurt's eyes. The younger boy had an eyebrow raised and was nodding. Wes stood there for a moment before moving away from the table and towards a grand piano which was in the middle of the room. He sat down and starting playing a soft melody beforing starting to sing.

_I'm sitting across from you_

_And dreaming of the things I do_

_I don't speak you don't know me at all_

Wes raised his head and looked over at David. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Wes turning back to the keys blushing. The song was original sung by a man with a somewhat of a high voice. Wes used his own voice and it sounded as amazing as the orginal.

_Truth be told, my problems solved_

_You mean the world to me but you'll never know_

_You could be cruel to me _

_While we're risking the way that I see you_

_That I see you_

Wes closed his eyes but continued playing, knowing where the notes were. He didn't sing this song for David or because Kurt said he should have. He sung this song because he wanted to explain to himself. He wanted to make sure he himself got the message. Got the meaning and the feeling.

The boys watched Wes play with intence eyes. They knew that they picked the right person to sing part of the duet. Blaine looked at Kurt who had poked him from behind. He turned around and looked at David. He was still standing with the gavel in his hand staring at Wes. There was so much emotion flowing through his eyes. Blaine smiled and took Kurts hand and held onto it as he turned back to watch Wes.

_Could it be you fell for me?_

_And any possible similarity_

_If it's all, how would I know?_

_You never knew me at all but I see you_

_But I see you, but I see you, but I see you, but I see you_

Wes opened his eyes and looked up towards the group of boys watching him. He continued singing through his heart and he watched them all sway to the music. Then his eyes caught David. 'I do like you David.' Wes thought wishing he had the courage to say what he wanted to out loud. 'But I can't tell you now. It will ruin everything'

_Truth be told, my problem solved_

_You mean the world to me but you'll never know_

_You could be cruel to me_

_While we're risking the way that I see you_

_But I see you, but I see you, but I see you_

The music slowly died down and Wes sang the last line while looking staight into David's eyes. Once it stopped there was silence for a brief moment. Then the whole room burst into applause. They all stood up and cheered for the boy breathing heavily at the piano. He quickly took his eyes off of David and smiled at everyone.

"Alright I think we all agree Wes should sing the song." Thad grabbed the papers that were at Wes' part of the table and wrote something down. He turned his head and looked at the darker boy. "You have something David?" David stood up and nodded.

Wes stood up from the piano and made his way towards the desk the same time David was going to the centre of the room. As they passed by each other David whispered. "That was amazing. Thank you" Wes spun around to see David with a small smile on his face. He quickly went back to his seat and layed his head in his hands, not looking at David.

David pointed to one of the walbers and beckened him. The boy stood up and walked over looking somewhat confused. David whispered something in his ear and the boy nodded, went to go sit down at the piano and started playing. Wes lifted his head a little. This song was originaly sung by two people, how on earth would David be able to sing it? David took a breath and started singing, keeping his eyes on Wes.

_I tried to hide from you_

_But I failed_

_I tried to lie to you_

_And even in my darkest time_

_You gave me light_

_I never knew this kinda love could feel so right_

_When I'm in your arms_

_I find myself believe it_

_We could be anywhere_

_So I can keep on dreaming_

Wes started to turn a crimson colour. This kinda love? Was David saying that he loved Wes? No of course not. Wes shook his head and layed it back down. David probably only saw him as a friend. BEST friend. The kiss last night probably meant nothing to him and David is just singing this because he knew it off the top of his head.

_Whenever your close to me, you're like the sun_

_You feel like the sun_

_And everyday your telling me_

_I am the one_

_I am the one who makes you shine_

David started to walk around the room. He kept his eyes on Wes as long as he could before turning away to look at the rest of the group in the room.

_And I know_

_Whenever you want me to, i'll go_

_And even when your not with me_

_I feel you there_

_I only have to look at see_

_And i'll know where_

Wes sighed and covered his face with his arms. He couldn't believe it. Every note that flew out of David's mouth was amazing, beautiful. This song was not helping his problem of his crush. He just wanted to stand up and run into David's arm and continue what they were doing last night. He needed to be in David's arms, even if it was just a hug. Wes needed David's warmth. Wes needed David. He loved David.

_Whenever your close to me, you're like the sun_

_You feel like the sun_

_And everyday your telling me_

_I am the one_

_I am the one who makes you shine_

_Your like the sun..._

The music started to slow down. Wes lifted his head to see David back in his original spot and looking at Wes once again.

_Your like the sun..._

As the piano finished the Warblers, excluding Wes all stood and clapped and cheered for him. David accepted the high fives and pats on the back and made his way back to his seat. Wes quickly sat up straight and took the gavel back from David's area and hit the table until the room silenced.

"Ahem...w-well...I guess David and I will be singing the duet." He tried so hard to push those words out of his mouth. "Meet back here at 8pm for a run through of the first two numbers. Thad will be leading that while..." Wes looked down. "David and I p-practise..." The warblers stood up from where they were and made their way out the door. Wes felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

"Meet me at my room in an hour" David smiled before following Blaine and Jasper out the door. Kurt stayed behind sitting on the couch. Wes looked up at him and once everyone was gone ran to Kurt and sat beside him, tears starting to form. Kurt wrapped his arms around him gently.

"I can-can't do it!...I d-don't wanna...get hurt..." Wes sobbed. Kurt shook his head and stroked his hair.

"You won't Wes." Kurt whispered. "Everything will be fine"

Outside Daxen looked through the crack in the door. He frowned and walked away stuffing his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Oh little Daxen. What is going through that blonde head of yours?

Like? Dislike? **COMMENT**...please?

The songs sung:  
I see You by Mika  
Like the Sun by RyanDan

Songs mentioned:  
No One Like You by David Crowder Band  
If we Ever Meet Again by Timbaland and Katy Perry  
Your my World/All I see is You from the musical Shout! (They will actually sing it in future chapters so you'll get to see the lyrics)

Don't ask when the next chapter will be up because I have no idea...could be tomorrow...could be next week. Be patient and give me reviews...it helps the story grow 


	3. Admit it

**IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY YOU WILL NOT KILL ME FOR THE LATE POST D:**

Now that we have that out of the way. I'm sorry for not finishing this sooner...I kinda got writers block, then lost interest, then got back the interest, lost time. etc etc. Lame is lame anyway.

So I got the last names for the guys. Though I know making you find my deviantart was a stupid idea. But meh.

**I DREW JASPER AND DAXEN! **You can find my sexii's here: colouraptor . deviantart .com/art/Jasper-and-Daxen-195186353 (hopefully the link works)

Anyway! I want all my fans who have tumblr to follow me on tumblr! Because I will now be posting updates and sneak peaks of the chapters! And I have an ask me anything button so if you wanna know something about the boys I'll answer.

jemintheskywithrubys. tumblr .com

So Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Dalton Acadamy. Really? If I did, don't you think CP's story Dalton would still be a fanfic?

* * *

The week went by in a daze for Wes. He couldn't really avoid David since they were in the same classes, both in Warblers and were in the same dorm house. The only time he could really relax was in his own room with the door locked. He would sit at his desk trying to do homework or lying in bed just staring at the ceiling. At the moment he was sitting in the common room reading a book for English class. Every couple of minutes or so his eyes would look up, his head would turn and he would see the closet where he and David had...fulfilled the dare.

This was horrible. That kiss couldn't leave his head. He thought maybe going home for the weekend would push it to the back of his mind. Sadly, he had found out that his family was visiting friends in the next town over and told Wes to stay at school over the weekend. Most of the Warbler's went home. He had watched Kurt and Blaine drive off towards Lima in Kurt's Navigator. The lucky thing was that he watched David get picked up from his family earlier that afternoon. So he was able to relax for the weekend.

"WEEEEESSSSSSSSSS"

'I spoke to soon...' Wes thought as he looked up and saw Jasper, Nick and Jeff running towards him. He placed his bookmark into his page and closed his book. "What do you want Jasper?" Wes asked as the three boys stopped in front of him. Jasper was gripping onto Nick's shoulder trying to catch his breath. Wes raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"We...*huff* w-wanna know...*wheeze*...if you...ahem...wanna play truth or dare with us!" Jasper caught his breath but continued to hold onto Nick until the dark haired boy pushed him off. Wes looked between the three boys. Jasper had a huge grin on his face, Nick looked angry; probably from Jasper leaning on him, and Jeff looked bored.

"No thanks" Wes answered right away. Jaspers grin fell. "I'm tired of that game. And I'd rather finish this book before I have to go and practise my song for the concert" Wes turned his head and re-opened the book and started reading it again. Well tried to, but Jasper kept his stare on Wes and he was starting to get impatient. "What IS it Jasper?"

"Please play with us? You have such amazing ideas! And Daxen said he wouldn't play unless you did..." Jasper pouted. Wes raised an eyebrow and looked at Nick and Jeff.

"He kinda blackmailed us..." Nick looked down. Jeff decided the curtains on the window were more important than the conversation at this time. Wes sighed and bookmarked the book again.

"Fine...but this is the last game I'm playing!" He noticed Jaspers giant grin. "EVER!" Jasper nodded and ran out the door yelling that he would go collect Daxen. Nick sat beside Wes and Jeff leaned against the arm of the couch still staring at the curtains.

"So...do I get to find out what he blackmailed you two with?" Wes chuckled. The two boys glared at Wes, giving him a mental "HELL NO" which caused the boy to laugh more.

Jasper returned with Daxen about ten minutes later and the four boys started their game. It was pretty harmless with small dares like lick someone's foot or eat the first thing you pull out from under the couch. (Jasper had a visit with the garbage can once again). Daxen turned to Wes "Truth or Dare"

Wes smiled and leaned against the couch, "Truth" He said crossing one leg over the other. He watched as Jasper hugged the garbage can and started talking about the old pizza slice he had to eat. The boys guessed it had to come from the last big pizza party...which was Blaine's birthday two and a half months ago.

"What are you feelings towards David?" Daxen's voice rang in Wes' ears. His eyes widened but didn't turn his head away from the sick boy. "You two seem pretty close, I wanna know" Daxen smiled.

"So do I..."

The boys turned their heads and saw David standing at the doorway with his arms crossed and smiling. He started walking into the room and sat down on the couch beside Jeff. Wes continued to look away but this time at the floor. "What's going on David?" Nick spoke out. "We thought you were going home for the weekend" David turned his head away from Wes and looked at the dark haired boy.

"Change of plans. Parent's wanted to go to Ontario to visit family. I didn't wanna have to pack and all that stuff so I got dropped off back here on their way to the airport." He leaned back and stretched. "I see I haven't missed much. Jasper, you look well" He joked.

"Fuck off Quinston!" Jasper yelled out sticking up one of his fingers. The boys laughed and looked down at Wes.

"Well Wesley, we're waiting" Daxen said shifting his eyes from the shocked boy on the floor, to his best friend on the couch. He raised an eyebrow waiting to see what either boy would do.

"I...I change to dare" Wes said finally lifting his head up but not looking anyone in the eye. Daxen frowned in disappointment yet David looked intrigued.

"Fine! I dare you to k-.." he stopped and thought about his plan. Maybe he could alternate it somehow. "To stick your head in Jaspers garbage can for ten seconds" Wes made a disgusted face but did so coming up for air in big gulps, eyes tearing.

The game went on for a while, nothing too big and nothing about Wes and David. Until it was Daxen's turn once again. He turned to David. "Truth or Dare" He raised an eyebrow at dare to try and get David's attention.

"Dare" David answered not even looking in Daxen's direction. The blonde boy smiled. "I dare you to make out with...Jeff for 2 minutes."

"What?" Jeff shot his head up

"What?" David spun his head around

"W-what..." Wes whispered

"WHAT?" Jasper yelled missing what he said because of his head in a garbage can.

"Say whaattt" Nick's eyes widened

"What?" Daxen said to all their reactions. "You all deaf or something? Go on and make out!" Daxen waved David towards Jeff.

Everyone stared at David who stood up slowly and made his way over to Jeff. "Fine then" He knelt down and cupped Jeff's face in his hands and sighed. "Sorry about this..." He was looking at Jeff, but everyone knew he was saying it to Wes. Slowly David closed the gap between his lips and Jeff's in a slow kiss. Everyone could tell Jeff felt uncomfortable and his eyes opened shifting them from Nick to Wes. Slowly, he reclosed his eyes and started to kiss David back, wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him in.

Wes couldn't turn away from the two and just continued to stare. Something in his stomach started to turn and he felt like he had to throw up. Or punch someone...

Slowly the anger boiled up inside of Wes and he clenched his fists. His mind raced quickly with things he wanted to do to Jeff. Punch him, throw him on the ground...He watched as the two pulled each other closer together, David almost on top of Jeff. Wes watched as David's hand made its way up Jeff's chest-

"STOP IT!"

Both Wes AND Nick stood up red faced. Everyone looked at the two, Daxen with a grin on his face. "T-times up anyway..." Wes quickly sat down again.

Jeff looked over at Nick wide eyed and motioned him to sit down. Nick sucked in a breath and plopped himself down again.

Daxen cleared his throat, trying to get all the blushing faces to face him. "Alright…that was…interesting." Daxen's eyes gazed over Nick and Jeff. "David, it's your turn"

The tallest boy looked at Wes calmly and went to sit back down at his original spot. "Harker…truth or dare?"

Jasper now had his head up and was drinking from a cup that Nick had brought him earlier. "Truth…I can't handle anymore dares at this point." He sighed. That got a chuckle out of a few of them.

David leaned back on the couch and put his right arm on the rest, thinking for a moment. "What's your sexuality?" There were a lot of "ohh's" that came after that. Jasper never told anyone what he's sexuality was. His excuse was that he didn't have a label, but everyone knew that was bullshit.

"Well…uh…" Jasper put the cup down. "I still don't believe in the whole label thing…but if I had to say…I guess pansexual" He shrugged and put the garbage can behind him and stretched out his legs. A pair of blue eyes stared at the boy intensely. "I don't care who I'm with, as long as I love them and they love me back" He grinned and stuck out his tongue playfully. "Alright, Nick, Truth or dare!"

The black haired boy blinked breaking from a trance he seemed to be in. "Dare I guess…" He shrugged bored. He looked at Jasper and tensed. The glasses boy was grinning at him evily. Like he had something up his sleave, which he usually did. Nick gulped and opened his mouth to switch his choice but-

"I dare you tell us who you like, but if they're here now then you must admit your feelings to them!" Jasper blurted out before Nick could get a word out. "AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE IT!" Everyone's eyes widen. That was an huge dare, even for Jasper. Why did he pick Nick to put that on?

"No fair!" Nick complained. "Wes was able to!" He pointed at Wes who blinked in shock. Jasper shook his head. "Changed the rules. No ones allowed to switch their choice!" Everyone groaned. Nick crossed his arms in disapproval and looked away from everyone. He lifted his eyes after a moment to see everyone looking at him. He blushed and uncrossed his arms sighing in defeat. He got up onto his knees and made his way over to the couch in front of Jeff and David. The two boys looked at each other, then at the boy in front of them. Jeff had a blush on his face much like Nicks and David had a smirk.

"Jeff…you know that I like you…" Nick started. Jeff covered his redden face in his hands and nodded slowly. "But…I don't like you anymore…" Jeff dropped his hands as everyone dropped their jaws. "I…I love you Jeffery Showalter…and I guess this is how I'm going to tell you.." He looked up and saw Jeff's eyes open wide and his hands squeezed in between his knees. "I wanted to tell you next week…on our 4 month anniversary, but SOMEONE-" Glare at Jasper who was looking away grinning, "Made me do it now…but…I love you…with all my heart." Nick looked into Jeff's eyes. When the blonde boy made no reaction Nick lowered his head.

"I…I love you too Nick." Nick's head shot up and he looked at Jeff who was smiling. "I'm so happy you feel the same." The two boys looked at each other with such love and devotion in their eyes.

"Fucking kiss already!" Wes shouting with a laugh. Nick got up onto his feet and took Jeff's hands and pulled him up into a love-filled kiss. Jeff's arms wrapped around Nick, one into his hair and the other around his waist. One of Nick's hands lay on Jeff's cheek while the other was around the blonde boys waist. David, Jasper and Wes all whistled and cheered for the two. Daxen sat there smiling and clapping for the two softly. Nick and Jeff broke apart and looked at each other before breaking into laughter. Nick then took Jeff's original seat and pulled his lover onto his lap.

"Jasper?" Nick said from behind Jeff kissing his back. Jasper looked over at him. "You're still dead…" The brown haired boy winced and pulled the garbage can from behind him and placed it in front of him trying to hide.

"Well guys, I'm going to call it a night." David said yawning. "I still need to unpack and shit." He stood up and stretched. "Wes, wanna practise the song tomorrow around 2?" He looked over at his best friend, who nodded not looking at him. David smiled and waved the others walking towards the dorms.

"Dun dun dunnnnn" Jasper laughed before getting hit in the head with a pillow.

* * *

Sorry it's so short . I just couldn't think of what to write.

Anyway! Remember: Add me on tumblr! Or deviantart for fanart!

See you all for chapter four!


	4. News unfolded

**EDIT: ADDED THE REAL ENDING! SORRY GUYS!**

OMG Chapter 4! D:

This is mostly a Daxen and Wes chapter. You get to know more about my Daxy-baby!

I own nothing but Jasper and Daxen

8D

* * *

_Did you ever wonder what it's like to fall in love completely but knowing you'll never get that person? Seeing them smiling all the time with their eyes sparkling but knowing you weren't the one that did it. You'd pray and pray hoping that they'd be yours one day but you don't know when that day would come or even if it would come at all. _

_Well I do..._

_I talk to him everyday and I can't help but smiling when I see him. But inside I know that I'm not with him. I love how he just laughs things off and he's known as the 'class clown'. He doesn't take things seriously like I do, but that's what makes him...special._

_And his voice...it's beautiful. And when he sings it's like heaven entered my ears and lifted me into pure happiness. He's not the best dancer but I love how he sways his hips._

_Listen to me. I sound like one of those love sick school girls you read about in those Japanese comic. How do I know? He reads them. This is crazy. I told myself that I should give up on him and just focus my life on singing and school. Too bad he sings too AND goes to my school! Luckily we're in different years so I don't see him that much. Wait...that's not lucky. I want to see him as much as possible._

_Okay, I think I've bored you enough with my love sick story. But before I send you on your way to read other things on the World Wide Web I just want you to know a few things. This. Is. Not. A. Normal. Love. Why might you ask? Well for one thing: I'm a boy in love with his roommate. And two, he's straight. Okay pansexual but close enough! _(A/N: Not even) _Anyway, if you read this whole thing then-_

Daxen stopped typing and re-read what he wrote his eyes narrowing. His hand which held the computers mouse shifted and he highlighted everything on the page. DELETE.

'This is stupid...why do I have this dumb site anyway?' Daxen frowned and stood up from his desk and made his way to the other side of the room.

The side he was just at didn't have many things. It was somewhat clean with just a few books tossed here and there. There were pictures on a large corkboard of what seemed to be Daxen and his family. Even some of them had the Warblers in them.

The other side where Daxen now stood was a bit messier. The bed wasn't made and there were clothes thrown on it and the floor around it. There were more books on this side and they were piled onto a bookshelf against the wall. The walls were covered with photographs and posters, mostly of friends and animes and bands.

Daxen sat down on the unmade bed and picked up a light green shirt. The blonde lifted the shirt to his face and inhaled. "It's because Jasper has it too..." He whispered and shivered.

The door across the room clicked, causing Daxen to jump up and throw the shirt back onto the bed. The door opened and a sick looking boy dragged his feet in, head down. The brown hair stuck up everywhere and he held a pair of glasses in his hand.

"Jasper?" Daxen walked over. Daxen looked up and looked into Jaspers eyes. They were bloodshot and hazy. Once the brown met blue Daxen's chest tightened and his heart started pounding. "A-are you okay?" Daxen asked, trying to keep composure.

"Daxy..." Jasper whimpered before leaning forward and draped himself over the smaller boy causing his eyes to widen. He latched onto Jasper making sure that he didn't fall over. "I don't want to die Daxy..." Jasper whined.

Daxen blinked. Die? Wha-...Daxen's eyes narrowed. "Did someone shove pizza in your face again?" That question caused Jasper to jump from Daxen, run over to a garbage can, pick it up and stick his head in, clutching for dear life.

"DON'T SAY IT!" Jasper's voice echoed from the can. Daxen chuckled and went over to the "canned" boy and patted his head.

"It wasn't that bad Jasper..." Daxen said. "There were just a few moth balls...some dirt...old gum...and that sock that was on it for-"

"BLEH!"

Daxen continued to laugh even as he ate a slice of vegetarian pizza ten minutes later.

* * *

"Should we walk to the sides of the stage when singing the next line? There's be more room for the action at the end"

David and Wes were alone in the "Warbler Room" once again practicing their mash-up duet of You're My World and All I See Is You. David stood in the middle of the open area with his arms out open while Wes was leaning against the councilors table, his blue blazer off and beside him. He loosened his tie and stood up moving over to beside David.

"Well how big is the stage going to be?" Wes asked. "How about this...Maybe we can start moving in a circle when we start singing the mix part. Then we can make sure to get to each side for when we sing together." David nodded and walked to the front of the open area and turned his head to face Wes.

"Let's try" We nodded and pressed the play button on a CD player that was placed on the piano and ran to his spot at the back. The music played for a bit with David mumbling some of the words before Wes joined in and they sang out.

As they sang they took small steps to the music and looked at each other. They kept the front of their bodies to the "audience" at all times. Wes blushed every time his eyes met David's.

As soon as they made it three quarters of the way around the circle they stopped and tore their eyes away from each other and looked straight ahead. At one line they opened their arms up and closed their eyes, making the moment more intense. Wes opened his eyes and looked at David and noticed that he was looking back. The Asian boy mentally gulped and continued singing his part, walking to the center of the area, meeting up with the darker boy.

They looked at each other as they sang their separate parts but forced themselves to look away and turn back to the audience.

"All I see is you..." They sang. And at the same time they raised their right arm up in front of them for the last note. "My-y...Love-e..."

The music stopped and the two boys stood there breathless. David broke the silence by clearing his throat and walking towards the CD player. "That was...good." he spoke out. He took the CD out, placed it back in its case and held it out for Wes. "We're practice again during Warbler time with the others."

Wes walked over and slowly reached out to grab the CD nodding. But before he could David grabbed Wes' arm with his free hand.

"D-David!" We jumped. He was then pulled into the other boys embrace. Wes couldn't breath he was so shocked.

"Why have you been avoiding me Wes?" David breathed into his ear.

"I-I don't know w-what you mean!" Wes mumbled embarrassed. A hand came up and grasped Wes' chin bringing it up. Chocolate brown eyes stared into caramel.

"Wes..." was all David spoke out before he started to lean towards his best friend. Wes was scared. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't ready! He couldn't! He can't!

"NO!" Wes pushed himself away from David. Without looking at his face he ran, grabbed his blazer and the CD off the floor and ran by David leaving the room.

He ran down the hall trying not to cry and turned towards the dorms. He ran up a flight of stairs, pushing some sophomores out of the way. He didn't stop until he came to a door. He knocked furiously and waited.

As soon as it was opened the tears fell. "I-I need to talk to you..." he fell into arms crying.

* * *

After Daxen finished his pizza he decided to go see if Jasper still had the books aimed and ready to throw. The pizza comment Daxen made got Jasper to throw up in the garbage can that was in his arms, run over to his bookshelf and start throwing Harry Potter in the blonde boy's direction. Once the seven were thrown he started with the many manga on his shelf. But by that time Daxen was out the door laughing.

Daxen smiled at the memory and turned the corner thinking of how to dodge the books.

"I don't know what to do dude..." Jasper sighed. Daxen ran back behind the corner and stuck out his head to watch.

Jasper was leaning against his and Daxen's room door while Jeff stood in front of him hands in his pockets.

"And you haven't said anything yet?" Jeff asked. Jasper shook his head.

"I don't have the courage to tell her." Daxen's heart sank. "She's amazing in so many ways and I love her so much...but I just can't tell her now. It'll be too much to handle."

"Well you gotta say something sooner or later. If you don't she'll find out by how you act." Jeff took his hands out of his pockets and placed one on Jasper's shoulder and squeezed. The brunette nodded and smiled.

"Thanks for listening man." Jasper shrugged. "No problem. Having a sister and being gay has its perks."

The two laughed and said their goodbyes to each other. Jeff started walking towards the hall that Daxen was watching from and turned the corner. He then made his way down the empty hall and to his own room.

In the meantime Jasper went into his room and over to his desk. Opening his laptop he went to his email and composed a new message:

**_Hey,_**

**_i no this is all of a sudden but theres somethin' i need 2 tell u. it's kinda important can we meet up 2 talk soon? Any time b4 4. really hope 2 c u soon. I miss you._**

**_Jasper_**

* * *

"...and then I think he tried to kiss me. I couldn't breath and I pushed him away and ran! You were the first person I wanted to..." Wes confessed. He took a sip from a styrofoam coffee cup and wiped his eye for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the past four minutes.

Kurt rested his arms on the table, holding onto his own cup. "I see…well I'm glad you came to me Wes," He smiled a bit before frowning seeing the sadness in Wes' eyes. "I understand that you pushed him away, but now I think that he thinks you hate him. Avoiding him the past few days probably haven't helped."

Wes' head hit the table and he groaned. "This majorly sucks! I can't believe I did that! He probably never wants to talk to me again!" He gripped the cup which was still in his hand until coffee leaked from the top spilling onto Wes' hand.

"OW! FUCK!" He yelled out jumping up and letting go of the cup. Kurt started to clean up the mess while Wes sat back down and started to suck on his hand.

"David isn't the kind of guy to just ignore…" Kurt said as he patted the spilt coffee with the napkins they had at the table. "You have to talk to him though. He'll think you don't want to talk to him or not be his friend anymore and leave you alone…" He quickly made his way over to the garbage can against the wall and made his way back to the table. He sat down and rested his elbows on the table and placed his chin in one of his hands.

Wes looked down while continuing to suck on his hand and sighed. "I mess hor might" he mumbled. Kurt raised an eyebrow not understanding his friend. Wes took his hand out of his mouth and looked up "I guess you're right" Kurt smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

"Of course I am" He grinned as he put his cup down. Wes looked at him and chuckled.

"KURT! WES!"

The two turned to see Blaine, Thad and Trent running towards them with worried faces.

"What wrong?" Kurt asked starting to get nervous.

"Have you two seen Daxen? No one's seen him since lunch" Trent asked. Wes and Kurt shook their heads.

"Well he's –" Blaine started before Jasper entered calling out to them.

"Guys! What the heck is wrong with you calling for me to come with you then running off! I've been chasing you forever!" He frowned as he reached the table and crossed his arms.

"Listen Jasper!" Thad placed his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"Daxen's gone…"

* * *

Sorry I posted the story without checking if it was the right ending . This is why I need a Beta or whatever the editing people are!

So how do you like the real ending?


	5. Tree

**If you haven't noticed...I added more to chapter four! I forgot to add the ending and I didn't want it to be in chapter five...SO GO BACK AND CHECK IF YOU MISSED IT!**

Anyway, aren't you proud of me? Two chapters in a few days! I love myself right now!

This will probably be the second or third last chapter. I actually didn't expect it to be long but i some how kept going. Maybe I'll try to write a LONG one...though I don't know which pairing.

This is mostly about Daxen and Jasper. You get to know a little about their past together and stuff. Then some Daxen and Wes friendshippy stuff! SO KAWAII DESU -gets shot-

Please don't get mad if my character's are becoming big. It says its a David and Wes story AND IT STILL IS! I just don't want my characters to be minor...or i'm giving them story!

Don't forget to add me on tumblr for information about the boys and spoilers for upcoming chapters and other things. Its: **jemintheskywithrubys**

Anway, Don't own glee or characters. Only Daxen and Jasper

Here you go, Chapter 5 (Short and Sweet)

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone?" Jasper yelled causing Wes to jump up from the table in shock.

"We mean he's gone…" Trent crossed his arms. "He never told anyone where he was going. Blaine thought that maybe he just went out for fresh air or something bu then we noticed Mitch coming out of the principals office…"

Mitchel Andams was the Dorm President for Dalton. If anyone wanted to leave on the weekend or at night, students would have to go to him first. Even if it was leaving to go home again.

"Mitch had spoken to Principal Randod and hear this…" Trent closed his eyes and took his breath. "Daxen filed for a transfer…"

Kurt and Wes blinked in shock while Jasper stood there emotionless. "Transfer? Where? And why now?" Kurt stood up. "It's half way through the term and we have the concer Monday. He'll be there for that right?"

The three boys in front of him just looked at each other and shrugged. Suddenly Jasper clutched his hands in fists and ran out the room looking like he was ready to punch someone.

"What's with him?" Wes asked as he watched the boy leave. The others shrugged.

"Common. We gotta find Daxen and ask what is going on in that stupid blonde head of his" Blaine took Kurt's hand and the five boys ran towards the door that Jasper exited through.

Daxen sat outside the dorm until a big willow tree. He stared at paper that he held in his hands. The transfer would be filled out by his parents when they came by tomorrow and it would be official by Monday afternoon. He would leave Dalton that day and start at Rockson's Public School on Tuesday. Sure he would probably be missing the concert on Monday and all his friends would probably be mad at him and would never want to speak to him again, but at least he wouldn't have to live with Jasper for the next two years knowing Jasper would never love him.

After listening into the conversation between Jeff and Jasper, Daxen knew it was finally time to give up. Sure transferring was alittle over the top…okay A LOT!, but it was the only way he's be able to get through it. The new school was un-uniformed so he would be able to start anew. It was also co-ed so maybe the girls would be able to distract him. Who was he kidding? He hated girls. Pretty much hated everyone except-

"DAXEN YOU ASSHOLE!"

Uh oh…

Daxen shot his head up and saw Jasper running towards him. 'I can't see him now!' Daxen thought. He lowered his head and his face to his knees.

"W-what…the h-hell d-dude!..." Jasper stopped to catch his breath, "You're leaving? Why?"

"How did you know where to find me…?" Daxen asked ignoring Jasper's question.

"Huh?" Jasper blinked. "Dude, you always come here when something bad happens. I know you Daxen." The blonde flinched at that. "Now explain to me why you're just up and leaving without any explaination to your friends? " Jasper kneeled down in front of the younger boy and placed his hand on his knee. Daxen flinched again and moved his knee away causing Jasper to frown.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Daxen mumbled not lifting his head.

"What the fuck Daxen? You're being a baby!" That's when Daxen lifted his and he looked at Jasper. "You're suddenly leaving, for no reason I might repeat, and you won't talk to your best friend? I've been there for you since I met you on the playground in Elementry School." Jasper sat on his butt and leaned back on his hands to look up. "We told each other everything…why stop now? How big is it that you won't tell me?"

"I love you"

Jasper lowered his head to look at Daxen slowly, eyes widened. Daxen's face was flushed and he had a serious look on it. His eyes storming with emotion. "I've loved you ever since we met. But I didn't want to ruin out friendship so I pushed my feelings a side!" Daxen stood up and clutched the transfer papers in his hands. "But now I can't! I'm not willing to have my heart broken and stay here for another two years with you!" Jasper stood up and looked down at his best friend.

"Heart broken? I-" Jasper started to ask before he was caught off.

"I heard you and Jeff…" Daxen admitted. "Talking about a girl that you love so much" He scowled at the last part and looked down. "I can't stay here knowing that you love someone else. Knowing it's a girl means I don't have a chance…"

Jasper just stood there. It was silent for a moment before Jasper finally spoke up. "Don't Leave."

"What?" Daxen raised his head then an eyebrow.

"Don't leave!" Jasper almost shouted. "At least wait until after the concert. Think about it more. I swear to you by Monday evening you'll want to stay!"

"No Jasper I-"

"Please…" Jasper looked deep into Daxen's eyes. "If you're uncomfortable staying with me for the night then I'll switch with someone else. Just don't go!"

Daxen looked at Jasper and thought for a minute. Finally he nodded his head slowly and turned away. "Just until Monday night." Then he walked away.

Jasper sighed and leaned against the tree. He then reached into his pocket and took out a cell phone. He pressed a number and the green call button.

"…Hey it's me…Did you get my email?" Jasper scratched his head. "Because I didn't want to waste my minutes but listen…no…Shannon listen! I need to see you Monday. Yes I know we have the concert…come to it…please?" He ran his hand through his hair and waited. "Uh huh…yah…okay. See you then. Bye"

He ended the call and nodded to himself. "Alright! Let's do this!" He pushed himself off of the tree and walked back towards the dorm.

Time flew by for the Warblers and they needed all the practicing they could do. Daxen was able to extend the deadline of the transfer until Monday night. After that, he was going to hang up his uniform for good.

When he returned to the Warbler room that evening everyone ran at him to yell. Kurt and Blaine had to hold back Wes and his gavel from hitting the younger boy. Luckily Nick took him aside and the two started practicing their song.

After practicing for a couple hours, the Warblers separated to their rooms for a good night sleep. Jasper had switched with Wes would jumped at the chance when Jasper asked.

Wes stayed lying awake starting up at the ceiling unable to sleep. Whether it was because he was nervous about singing in the concert or it was because he was singing with David, he mentally wished for tomorrow not to come.

"Wes? Are you awake?" Daxen whispered from the other side of the darkened room.

"Yeah…couldn't sleep…you?" Wes answered turning his head to face Daxen.

"Same. Listen…do you like David?" Wes shot up and stared into the darkness. "Because if you do…then you're lucky." Wes kept his mouth hanging open and didn't say anything. What was Daxen talking about? "I've noticed the way David looks at you. You're really lucky. The person I like wouldn't look at me that way." The person he…Daxen liked someone? Was it someone in the school? Or maybe a girl in a neighbouring school? Or the one he was transferring to. Daxen shifted in the dark. "Just don't do what I'm doing. You'll get hurt…night."

Wes sat there looking over at Daxen's shadow in shock. He finally closed his mouth and lay back down, going back to look up at the ceiling. How did David look at him? He was so confused. "Night Dax…" he whispered as sleep washed over him.

* * *

So?

What'daya think? I didn't want this one to be too long because next chapter is the concert and more drama.

I will decided while writing it whether it's the last chapter or not.

_**REVIEWS GET ME MOVING FASTER! ANONYMOUS IS ON!**_


	6. Concert

Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry I haven't updated! I had school and work and other stuff. Writers block showed up a few times but I'm finally done!

This is the concert and some conversations with David and Wes, and Daxen and Jasper. There's some good news and some bad news. Gotta read to find out why!

I'll try and do the next chapter as soon as I can. I'm leaving for Florida in a day so I won't be able to work on it. I come back on the 17th so hopefully I can do it then. Then on the 25th IS BE MY BIRFDAY! YAY!

Anyway, you've been waiting forever, so here's the six chapter of Truth or Dare.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Daxen and Jasper and the idea. All others belong to Glee people. (I made Brad's name...and the old lady .)

* * *

The day had finally arrived! The Warblers boarded onto their schools private bus and sat down excitedly two by two. To save the awkwardness Daxen sat at the front with a seat saved for Wes while Jasper sat at the back beside the Warbler's tallest member and personal beatboxer: Brad.

Wes, David and Thad stood at the front of the bus and counted the heads. "Kurt! Blaine! Pull apart for a few minutes damn it!" Thad pointed to the back of the bys. The two boys looked up and towards the front of the bus with flushed faces. Jasper and Brad laughed at the two and high fived each other.

"I was fixing his hair!" Kurt yelled out causing Brad and Jasper to burst out laughing even more. Thad just waved his hand and turned to the other two members trying to tune out the yelling at the back.

"We're all here." He nodded. Wes and David nodded back and went to sit. Wes sat next to Daxen at the window seat and just stared out the window. David and Thad sat in a seat in the middle beside Trent and a freshman. David stood up and yelled out: "Alright! Does everyone have everything? We cannot turn back!" Everyone shuffled around making sure they had their things: sheet music, bags, food, etc. They all called out as to have everything and David nodded to the bus driver. "We're good to go sir!" He got a thumbs up in reply and the bus started up and pulled out of Dalton.

The boys then turned to each other and started talking once again. Daxen glanced over at Wes who was staring out the window before pulling out a book he was sitting on and started reading.

Kurt looked up from his magazine and looked around with an eyebrow raised. He noticed the two quiet boys up at the front and then turned to look at David for a moment before turning his head slightly to see Jasper laughing along with Brad and other Warblers. Kurt shook his head as he noticed that something was DEFFINATLY going on between the four of them. He lowered his head and motioned for Brad and Blaine. The two boys brought their heads over and Kurt whispered something. The two grinned and nodded. They turned to the seats in front of them and whispered something to the boys in the seats. Those boys nodded and the continued down the lines, skipping David (yet somehow getting to Thad) and stopping right before Daxen and Wes.

Brad cleared his throat and then started: "Bum bum bum"

_Woa, oh, oh, oh_  
_For the longest time_  
_Woa, oh, oh_  
_For the longest_

Blaine stood up from his seat and started singing as everyone started snapping.

_If you said goodbye to me tonight_  
_There would still be music left_  
_to write_  
_What else could I do_  
_I'm so inspired by you_  
_That hasn't happened for the_  
_longest time_

_Woa, oh, oh, oh_  
_For the longest time_  
_Woa, oh, oh_  
_For the longest_

Jasper and David both stood up and grinned at each other as they took the next part.

_I'm that voice you're hearing_  
_in the hall_  
_And the greatest miracle of all_  
_Is how I need you_  
_And how you needed me too_  
_That hasn't happened for the_  
_longest time_

Daxen stopped singing and turned to Wes to poke his shoulder. They looked over at David and Jasper and watched as the two boys sang happily and laughing. The two boys at the front smiled a bit and started to sing again. If Jasper and David could have a good time with the things that were going on, why couldn't they? Blaine then took over once again.

_I don't care what consequence_  
_it brings_  
_I have been a fool for lesser_  
_things_  
_I want you so bad_  
_I think you ought to know that_  
_I intend to hold you for the_  
_longest time_

_Woa, oh, oh, oh_  
_For the longest time_  
_Woa, oh,oh_  
_For the longest time_  
_Woa, oh, oh_  
_For the longest time_  
_Woa, oh, oh,_  
_For the longest time_

Once the song finished everyone burst into cheers and applause. Kurt grinned at Daxen and Wes who were now smiling and talking to other around them. Blaine leaned over and kissed his cheek. "That was a smart move you did there Kurt. I'm proud of you" Kurt blushed and took Blaine's hand squeezing it.

* * *

The rest of the bus ride was normal with the Wablers practising their songs, with Brad and Jasper in between songs trying to start 99 bottles of beer. The boys were now in the seat clinging to each other as Kurt death glared them.

The bus driver called out to Wes who stood up and walked over. The who had a conversation for a moment before Wes stood up and clapped his hands. "Attention!" As a joke, everyone clapped with him and it turned into a round of applause. "Oh shut up! Where's my gravel anyway?" Everyone laughed. "We're coming up to the place now. This is what's going to happen. We're going to get off the bus and stay together while Thad, David and I go and sign in. Then we should be able to walk around for a bit. We perform at three thirty so I expect everyone behind the stage at ten to three for a quick warm up and run through. After that we're either allowed to stay for a bit or we have to get on the bus. If it's the second opinion then go straight to the bus. Once I find out the plan I'll figure out a time to meet back on the bus." Wes looked around at the guys. "Everyone understand?" They all nodded. "Alright! Let's do this!"

Everyone cheered as the bus pulled into a long driveway. The Warbler's turned to look out their windows and stared in awe. Down the pathway were rides set up and running, young children yelling in excitement. There were also stalls set up where different things were being sold like jewelery and food. At the end of the road was a large house with a slightly smaller stage beside it. In front of the stage were chairs and tables set up, everything decorated like it was a wedding or something fancy.

The bus pulled into a spot and stopped running. David and Thad made their way over to Wes and the three thanked the bus driver. "Alright Warbler's off the bus!" David shouted. Everyone stood up and slowly eased into the asle and out of the bus. The boys could hardly contain their excitement.

Wes walked down a dirt path to a tablel tha was set up. There was an elderly woman sitting at it with a sweet smile on her face. "I'm going to take a guess and say that you fine gentlemen are the Dalton Academy Warblers?" She asked to Wes. The boy nodded and extended his hand which she accepted. "Please sign in here," She pointed to a sheet on the table which had different names and signatures on it. "Once you do that you can go off and enjoy yourselves. You're performing at..." She looked down at the paper.

"Three thirty ma'am..." Wes answered for her. She looked up and chuckled.

"Correct. I'm glad you remembered. It says that you're performing three songs correct?" Wes nodded. "Excellent. Well once your done you can stay longer and enjoy the rides and games that are going on. There will be a barbeque at seven thirty if you would like to stay for that. That's all, any questions?"

"Not at the moment no" Wes answered again.

"Well if anything comes up please feel free to come by and ask." Wes thanked her as he signed the Warblers in and made his way back to the group.

"Alright Warbler's listen up! We're allowed to stay after our performance, and even join for a barbeque at seven thirty. Do we want to stay that long or would we rather stay for a little then go back to Dalton and watch movies and order pizza?" Everyone started talking at once and Wes couldn't keep up.

"Hey! Shut up!" David cut in standing beside his best friend. "All in favour of staying for the barbeque raise your hand." Hands shot up and David counted. "Alright seven of you. And who wants pizza and movies?" Hands shot up again, he also noticed Wes raise his hand slightly. "Alright thats seven as well...wait..."

"You didn't count yourself genius!" Trent called out. David slapped his forehead with his hand.

"Dammit. Right...well...I'd like to stay for a bit but go back. So thats eight."

"Let's meet back at the bus at around five. We then should be back at Dalton at around six fifteen, six thirty. Sound good?" Wes asked. Everyone nodded yes. "Alright. Go be delinquents" He waved his hand for them to leave. Everyone seperated into groups and walked away chatting on what they wanted to do. Standing there was Daxen, Kurt, Blaine, David and Wes.

Daxen watched as Jasper walked away with Brad and two other boys. He frowned and looked down at the floor.

"Whose up for looking at some merchance? This is a funraiser after all." Kurt gave an idea. Kurt didn't want rides for it messed up his hair and the stalls of course called for shopping! The group nodded and they made their way over to the stalls.

* * *

In no time it was three and the Warblers were behind the stage listening to a young girl sing My Heart Will Go On.

"Where are they?" Thad crossed his arms. "David, I thought you were with them!" He turned to his friend.

"I was! But Kurt went insane and lost track of him. Then Blaine ran after him and we couldn't find th-"

"SORRY!" A voice called out from behind the boys. Everyone turned around to see Blaine running towards them holding onto Kurt with one hand. Kurt was scrowling at Blaine while holding bags in his other hand. "Kurt wanted to keep shopping!" The two stopped and dropping what they were holding.

"There were adorable things that I wanted to get for the New Directions!" Kurt frowned pointing to the bags. Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled Kurt closer.

"Alright alright! Now that we're all here we can finally practise. Nick and Daxen, would you two like to practise your song first?" Thad nodded to the two boys. Nick stood there holding Jeff's hand and nodded. Daxen stood a bit away from everyone and shrugged making his way over to Nick. "Alright...Brad, start us off..."

* * *

"And now, may I present the Dalton Acadamy's Warblers!" A voice called out across the area. The boys walked onto the stage smiling and moved around ending up at the two side with Daxen and Nick in the middle. Brad started off with a beat while a sophmore whistled from a high note down. Once he hit the last note everyone joined in humming and "do-opping". Nick took a step up and smiled into the audience.

_What is someone like you doin in a place like this?_  
_Say Did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?_  
_Say whats your name , What are you drinking_  
_Think I know what are you thinking_  
_Baby whats your sign tell me yours and I'll tell you mine_  
_Say What is someone like you doin in a place like this_

With that, Trent, Thad and two other members all shouted out: "ONE, TWO, THREE, COMMON!" Daxen then moved up to be beside Nick and sang along with him.

_I'll never be the same_  
_If we ever meet again_  
_Ooohhh wont you get away_  
_If we ever meet again_  
_This we goo got me so kiss me so ohh_  
_Hold me tight , never let me go_  
_I'll never be the same_  
_If we ever meet again_  
_If we ever meet again_

Daxen moved to behind Nick and started singing. He caught Jaspers eyes and the two stared for a bit before Daxen turned away leaving Jasper to stare.

_Do you come here much?  
I swear ive seen your face before  
You dont see me pass  
But I cant help to want you more more  
Baby tell me whats youre history  
I shine dont you worry  
I put it with my eye  
I wouldnt leave you here tonight  
Do you come here much?  
Ive gotta see your face some more  
_

The boys went through the chorus one more time before the finished. The audience loved it and were on their feet cheering. Blaine shuffled over to Nick and took his microphone from him. "Attention everyone." He grinned and looked over at Kurt who winked at him. "Although we were supposed to have three songs today, we have cut it down to two. Instead of No One Like You, two of our co-leaders, David and Wesley, will be coming up to sing a mash up of two songs. All I See is You and You're My World." He looked over at David and Wes who looked confused and angry, while Thad beside them gave him a thumbs up. The audience also looked confused but clapped anyways waiting for Wes and David to make their moves.

"What are you doing!" Wes whispered as Blaine pulled him to the middle of the stage, Thad pushing David from behind. Blaine didn't answer but instead shoved the microphone into Wes' hand and waited for Daxen to hand over his to David. Blaine, Daxen and Thad went back to their spots and the group started their harmonies.

Wes gulped and looked over at David eyes widening. His best friend stood there looking into Wes' eyes with a serious look on his face. Wes felt his face heat up as he turned away and took a step foreward to sing.

_You're my world, you're every breath I take_

_You're my world, you're every move I make_

_Other eyes see the stars up in the sky_

_But for me they shine within your eyes_

He turned and looked over at David who hadsmall smile on his face. David nodded and waited as Wes took a few steps towards him, eyes locked.

_As the trees reach for the sun above_

_So my arms reach out to you for love_

_With your hand resting in mine_

_I feel a power so divine_

Wes reached out his hand and watched as David took it in his. They held on for a second before Wes pulled away and took a few steps over and sang into the audience.

_You're my world, you are my night and day_

_You're my world, you're every prayer I pray_

_If our love ceases to be_

_It's the end of my world_

_End of my world_

_En-nd of my world_

_For me-e_

David took a step foreward as Wes backed up and looked out to sing, the Warbler's changing the harmonies to a slightly different tune.

_I tried so hard all summer through _

_Not to think too much of you _

_But the more I try, the more I find _

_I just can't leave the past behind _

_Times that are happy are times that are few _

_And once I was happy When I had you_

David turned to look over at Wes and smiled. David loved this song because it explained how he felt towards Wes. He wanted to be with his best friend so badly he hoped that Wes got the clue.

_The days have come and gone since you were here _

_Nights are twice as long with out you near_

_Everyday I find _

_You're in my heart and on my mind _

_I close my eyes, but I'm not blind _

_I see you still _

_And when I throw my arms out wide _

_I find that you're not by my side _

_But one thing is for sure until I do_

David threw open one of his arms, the other hand holding the microphone, and from his side vision watched as Wes stepped up and walked to David's side. Then they stared singing together, walking slowing in the circle like they had practised in the Warbler room. Wes felt his eyes being drawn to David's as they sang their parts.

Daxen turned his head slightly and noticed Jasper's eyes looking out into the audience. The blonde boy tried to follow where he was looking and caught himself looking at a young girl with brown curly hair. She was smiling and waving at Jasper. Daxen's heart cracked. It was the girl Jasper loved...

_You're my world, you're every breath I take (But days have come and gone since you were here)_

_You're my world, you're every move I make (Nights are twice as long without your near)_

_If our love lasts until... (Everyday I find you're in my heart and on my mind I close my eyes)_

_I'll (But I'm not blind)_

_Love you still (I see you still)_

The two tore their eyes away and opened their free arms to sing the line.

_And when I throw my arms out wide_

_I find that you're not by my side_

_But one thing is for sure_

_Until I do (I do)_

As David sang the last line he took a step foreward, Wes following as he harmonized it looking out into the audience.

_I won't live again (Every breath)_

_Till I'm with you (I take)_

_I won't love again _

_Unless its with you (Every move I ma-)_

_So until the day (a-a)_

_when you are back (a-a)_

_with me to stay (ake!)_

They turned to look at each other and started to walk into the middle. All eyes were on them, the Warbler's dying down their parts a bit. David and Wes stopped in front of each other and saw the emotions flowing through each others eyes. This was it...the final part.

_In every way_

_All I see is you_

_My love_

And once again raised their right arm up in front of them for the last note. This time, they didn't look out into the audience, but continued to look at each other.

Once the Warblers finished the audience burst into the loudest applause ever. It broke Wes and David out of their staring contest and turned to the audience. The Warbler's then stepped up to stand beside the two flustered boys and bowed, Wes and David quickly following.

"Thank you gentlemen for that astonishing performance." The lady from the table said as she came up onto the stage. "Well done boys. How about another bow?" The boys bowed once again before quickly making their way off the stage.

Once backstage eveyone surrounded Wes and David to congradulate them on an amazing performance. The two stood there embarrassed but took the complements.

Away from the crowd, Daxen watched as Jasper ran towards the girl. He watched as the two embrassed and Jasper kissing her on the cheek. He felt a tear fall down his cheek.

The girl looked up and pointed towards Daxen saying something to Jasper. The brunette turned and looked over. He noticed the sadness and yelled out: "Daxen...come here." He motioned for the boy to join them. Daxen shook his head and went off running towards the bus.

"What's wrong with him?" The girl asked worryingly. Jasper shook his head and sighed.

"I didn't explain you to him yet..." He answered. The girl hit him over the head with her hand. "OW! Shannon! What the fuck?"

"Go explain! Are you that stupid?" Shannon pointed to where Daxen ran off. Jasper just stared. "GO!" That got him moving.

* * *

Over behind the stage everyone was now talking and walking away from Wes and David. Kurt and Blaine stayed a bit close to try and listen in.

"Good job Wes.." David started off. Wes kept his eyes away from him and nodded.

"You too..." Wes whispered. The darker boy frowned and grabbed Wes' hand and yanked him away from Kurt, Blaine and the stage. "Ow! David! What are you doing? Let go!" Wes yelled out. But David didn't stop until they were away from all the people behind the house.

"I want an explaination Wes!" David let go of Wes' arm and crossed his. "Are we not best friends anymore? You've been hiding shit from me and ignoring me the past week or so!"

Wes' body shook. He couldn't do this. He wasn't ready. Or was he? He slowly looked up and to David's eyes for what seemed like the 100th time that day. As their eyes met Wes felt his body grow weak and hot. He...had to... and he did.

Wes took a step foreward and pressed his lips to David's, wrapping his arms around his neck. David stood there shocked, not knowing what to do. It wasn't until Wes pulled back that David thought to breath. "I...I love you David." There goes the breathing again. "When you kissed me in the closet during Truth or Dare, I felt something. Something that I didn't like..but at the same time I wanted more." He unwrapped his arms around David's neck and wrapped them around himself. He then took a step back and looked away. "I was scared, I'll admit, after that happened. I didn't want to see your face or hear your voice because I didn't know what was going to happen. But when the others said that we should sing the mash up and I sang that song. I thought it through and I reliezed that I loved you. You're my best friend David, you're also my world. I understand if you don't feel the same way but PLEASE! Stop doing things that will toy with my heart...I wouldn't be able to hand-"

"Shut up Wes." David finally spoke. "Just...shut up." Wes bit his lip, trying to hold back the tears. "Why would you think I wouldn't feel the same way? Wasn't I the one who kissed you first?" Wes' head shot up and looked at David's smiling face. "You're an idiot Wesley. You're dumb enough to not notice that I love you too." He lifted his right arm and cupped Wes' cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "I've loved you for so long. The kiss in the closet was just my first step into trying to win your heart." He chuckled and moved foreward. "I guess it worked huh?" He bent down and kissed Wes deeply. The smaller boy's eyes widened and the tears fell down his cheeks. Slowly, he closed his eyes and kissed back, his arms wrapping around David's body.

The two stood there holding each other for what seemed like enternity. They didn't want to pull away from each other. If they didn't need air they probably would have, but instead they pulled away and smiled at each other.

* * *

Down on the other side of the area, Daxen was moving between people trying to get away from Jasper who was running to catch up with him. "Daxen! DAXEN SLOW DOWN!" Jasper pushed himself between two people and stumbled a bit.

The blonde boy finally freed himself out of the crowd of people and tumbled towards a tree. He slammed his hands onto it to catch himself and his breath. Jasper soon followed and ended up in front of him out of breath. "Dammit your fast..." Jasper panted. Daxen kept his face to the tree. "Now listen to me! I need to explain something to you!"

"Why Jasper...?" Daxen whispered. "Why do you keep doing this?" He turned around slowly but kept his eyes away from the glasses boy. "You told me that I would want to stay at Dalton, but seeing you with her isn't helping your reasoning!"

"It will if you just fucking listen to me!" Jasper yelled. Daxen flinched at Jaspers raised voice and fell silent, tears continuing to fall. "Daxen. That was Shannon...Shannon Harker. My older sister!" Daxen's eyes widened and he looked up at Jasper. The brunette's face was red and he looked slightly angry.

"B-but...you never mentioned a sister before...I've been to y-your house!" Daxen stuttered. Jasper sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Something happened years ago and my parents disowned her..." Jasper frowned. "They wanted nothing to do with her so they got rid of everything of her in the house. I was about 9 at the time, before we met, so thats why. I was young...so the smart thing for me to do was to listen to my parents and not talk about her...ever." He started digging a small hole in the ground with his shoe. "It wasn't until about a year or so ago I finally got the courage to find her and contact her. We started talking and updated each other on each others lives. Today was the first time in three months I got to see her. I had to hide it behind my parents back...and that's about it." He shrugged and looked over at Daxen.

The blonde stood there trying to process the information that was given to him. "What did she do...?" Daxen asked.

Jasper frowned and shoved his hands into his pants pockets and looked away. "Came out...my sister's a lesbian." Daxen flinched. "My parent's found out she had a girlfriend and they flipped. Shoved her out of the street with nothing but her clothes and a few things she could pack in her backpack. It took them a week to destroy everything of her. Pictures, clothes, her room. All gone in a week." Jasper bit his lip and looked down. "I...I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I just had to wait to talk to her face to face before I did anything."

Daxen nodded slowly and reached out to take Jaspers hand. They just stood there for minutes. Daxen wiping the tears from his face and watching as Jasper's start to form.

"I can't return your feelings Daxen..." Jasper whispered. "Not yet...but please don't leave me." He held back a sob.

Daxen's eyes hazed over and he stood there emotionless. "I..."

"Please!" Jasper grabbed Daxen by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug. "I need you more than anyone right now. I can't talk to my parents, my sister lives 3 hours away...you're my best friend Daxen." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Please..."

Daxen stood there arms down while Jasper begged him in whispers over and over. Finally he raised his arms and returned his best friends hug. "Alright..."

Best friends. That's what they'll ever be.

* * *

**So? What did you think?**

**Annomous reviews are on! Please review!**


	7. Another Game

Oh my god...I'm going to die, aren't I?

PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I've been busy with so much stuff that I completely forgot about it.

Luckily I was able to finish it during a break in between classes. So here we go, the last chapter of Truth or Dare.

Thank you so much for being with me until the end. And again, I'm so sorry it took forever to write it. This is the first multi-chaptered fic that I've actually finished...I think.

Anyway, I kinda made this a Jasper and Daxen chapter more than Wevid, but only because the two needed closer. Don't worry though! There is Wevid in this chapter. And a return of something from the first chapter.

**Also! This is unbeta-ed! Please wait for the beta-ed. Hopefully it will be up soon**

So here we go.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the idea of the fic, Jasper and Daxen. And the mention of Mitch. Everything else (sadly) belongs to FOX and RIB. -pouts- I still don't think it's fair.

* * *

The bus ride back to Dalton had to be one of the most interesting yet awkward. Most of the boys were talking and laughing, saying what a great time they had.

Kurt and Blaine sat together surrounded by all of Kurt's bags. They had their hands grasped together looking towards the front of the bus with small smiles on their faces.

Wes and David sat in the second row, Wes' head on David's shoulder, their hands together, eyes closed. Smiles were painted on their faces and every one in a while David would life their hands up and kiss Wes' fingers causing the Asian boy to smile.

Closer to the middle Jeff and Nick sat together talking to Daxen across from them. Jasper was beside Daxen with his head on his best friends shoulder asleep. Dried tears could be seen shining on his cheeks.

After Jasper started to calm down and stopped crying, Daxen took to breaths before breaking down himself. Jasper knew that it was his fault but he held him anyway. Minutes later a freshmen member came up to them and called them to the bus. Daxen was able to pull himself together and act like nothing happen. Jasper on the other hand was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as they got on the bus. No one asked anything as the two just acted like normal. It wasn't like they return to the bus with tears dripping down their cheeks or anything. Everyone kept their questions to themselves.

David and Wes entered the bus moments later holding hands causing the whole bus to erupt into cheers causing the two to blush and quickly rush to their seats.

"Life's gonna be different...isn't it?" Wes whispered to David. The darker boy opened his eyes and looked into Wes' and nodded.

"I'm afraid so" He answered with a small smile. "But it'll be good different." He squeezed Wes' hand causing the other boy to smile. Slowly, the two leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Hearing someone aw in the back they turned around and noticed Kurt with Blaine's hand over his mouth. The four looked at each other before breaking into laughter.

Time passed and soon the boys were back at Dalton making their way back to their dorms yawning and wishing each other goodnight.

Jasper turned around, trying to look for Daxen or any of the other boys. Thinking they must have gone to bed the brunette made his way up the stairs towards the dorm rooms. Shocking him, a hand was laid on his shoulder. He quickly spun around and saw David a step below him grinning.

"What…?" Jasper asked unsure. David shook his head and grabbed Jasper's hand pulling him back down the stairs.

"You can't leave that easily. You're coming with me." Jasper blinked as David grabbed both his shoulders and pushed him through the hall and into the common room. Jasper looked up and saw figures sitting on the floor and the couches.

Nick sat on one side of the couch while Jeff sat on the floor in front of him, leaning against his legs. Nick's hand was running through Jeff's bright blonde hair and the two looked over and smiled at Jasper. Blaine sat beside Nick with Kurt on his other side, the two with their hands interlocked as they whispered to each other. Across from them were Wes and Daxen whom were both looking down at their laps.

Jasper's heart cracked as Daxen looked at him with sadness swimming in his eyes. He tried to hide it with a smile, but his best friend saw through it. Wes looked up to look at David and blushed as David gave him a small wink. The darker boy continued to push Jasper towards the group and sat him down beside Daxen.

Daxen looked over and whispered: "Hey…"

Jasper smiled back. "Hi…" He knew it was going to be awkward between the two of them for a while, but if they wanted to continue being best friends, they'd have to work it out.

"Now that everybody's here…" David started, sitting down beside Wes and pulling the boy closer. "Let's start the game."

"What game?" Daxen asked looking confused. He looked around, noticing that only he and Jasper were confused of what was going on.

"Truth or dare of course" Kurt smirked at Daxen causing the younger boy to blink in shock. "What other game is there? It's the only one we've been playing for the past couple of weeks."

"Yeah but I thought you guys didn't like the game. I forced most of you last time anyway…" Jasper glanced over at Nick and Jeff. The two shrugged and smirked at him.

"First of all, truth or dare Dax." David turned to the blonde boy. He looked over and whispered a truth before ducking his head again. "Are you still going to transfer?"

Jasper's head shot up and turned to his best friend. He had begged Daxen not to leave after he finally admitted about his sister, and he did get an 'Alright', but he didn't find out what his parents did. Did they allow him to stay or was the transfer final. He watched as Daxen raised his head again and looking around the room. The frown on his face slowly turned into a smile, one filled with happiness.

"No. My parent's canceled the transfer and everything. Looks like you're all stuck with me still." Daxen was attacked by bodies flying at him in hugs and cheers. The only person who didn't was Jasper who sat there wide eyed and flushed. He could feel his heart racing so quickly he didn't know whether he was going to faint or puke. He was hoping it wasn't puking again. His best friend was actually staying! Jasper was so happy he just wanted to pull Daxen over and-

"Jasper!"

"IDIDN'TDOANYTHING!" Jasper yelled jumping up onto his feet. The boys around him exploded into laughter. Embarrassed, Jasper sat back down and cleared his throat. "Why yes? How can I help you today gentlemen?" He asked with a British accent.

"Truth or dare." Daxen jabbed his side causing the glasses boy to squirm.

"If I say dare, am I going to have to eat something? 'Cause I'm not in the mood to puke up everything from the festival right now." That caused Nick to throw a pillow at him.

"No. I dare you to kiss me." Daxen said. Everyone yelled out a "What?" and looked over at Jasper who was staring at a spot on the floor unemotional.

"Why…" He whispered closing his eyes.

"So I can get over you for now."

Jasper bit his lip. Daxen wanted to get over him? Why? Sure Jasper...didn't have feelings…for him…but he told Daxen why. He didn't understand…not completely anyway. Slowly he stood up reaching out his hand for Daxen to take. As the blonde boy took his best friends hand and stood up the other boys around him whispered to each other. Wes looked at Daxen unsure of what to think of his friend. Was this the best choice?

Jasper stood there looking around the room. He would look everywhere, except into the blue-green eyes in front of him.

"Jasper…look at me. Please…" Daxen whispered. Jasper bit his lip again and looked up from the spot on the floor he was looking at. He looked into his best friends eyes and everything made sense.

He brought his right hand up to Daxen's cheek and guided the smaller boy towards him. Slowly their lips met in a small kiss. The feelings between the two could not be explained. They just stood there, ignoring their friend's whispers and stares. Cautiously, Daxen pulled back and opened his eyes. He smiled and wiped away a tear that was starting to form. "Thank you…" He said before sitting back down, Jasper following, not meeting eye with anyone.

"Truth or dare Wes" Jasper said monotone. Wes sighed and answered with dare. Jasper pointed over to a door. "You should know what to do David."

Wes and David looked at each other and smiled shyly. They stood up and walked over to the door and opened in. They stepped in and closed the door behind them, shutting themselves once again in the closet.

"Listen Wes…I-" David was cut off as Wes attached his lips to David's. The taller boy closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Wes's waist pulling him in closer.

Memories flooded into the boys minds of the first time they were there. Everything felt the same, the feelings of each other's lips, the hands wandering around the bodies. Except this time, they knew their true feelings. Wes felt David's hand reach under his blazer and shirt and massaged his chest. He felt David's mouth move across to his hear and bit it lightly, causing Wes to moan out his boyfriends name.

"W-Wes…" David groaned. "I love you…" He whispered into Wes' ear. The Asian boy's eyes widened and he gripped onto David's shirt.

"I love you too…" Wes spoke out loud as happiness filled him completely.

Unfortunatly there was a knock on the door. "Sorry to interrupted." Blaine's voice called out. "Just telling you guys that Nick and Jeff went up to bed. It's getting late" The door rattled for a moment before opening slightly. Wes stuck his head out and looked at the gelled haired boy.

"Blaine…dare or dare?" Wes asked causing his friend to blink in confusion.

"Dare I guess but I should get the choice of tru-"

"Go to bed and leave us alone." Wes shut the door and the lock clicked. Kurt burst out laughing from behind Blaine.

"We might as well go. You know they won't be out for a while. Mitch can find them and they can get in trouble on their own." Kurt stood up trying to control his laughter. He went over to Blaine and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the room.

"He has a point. Let's get going Jazz." Daxen smiled as he stood up from his spot on the floor and held out his hand. Jasper looked at it for a moment, thinking, then smiling taking it and standing up. Once he was stable on two feet he pulled Daxen into a hug, burying his face into the blonde hair. Daxen blushed but slowly hugged back.

"Hey Daxen…"

"Yeah?"

"Truth or dare…?"

* * *

I know it's not as long as I'd hope it'd be. But I got out what I wanted. I **_MIGHT_** make a sequal thingy. But it'd probably be a Dalton Acadamy Warbler's fic, Not a David and Wes.

Anyway, comment's please. (: I love you all! Thanks for reading.

-dies-


	8. Thank you and new fic

Hey everyone!

This is Jaz just coming at ya with a huge **THANK YOU!**

I love you guys for all the faves and reviews! Totally means a lot to me.

This is just a small update that I will be starting a new fic soon. It will be a Dalton Warbler's fic instead of just one couple. Once again Jasper and Daxen will be in it, as well as the Warbler's that you all know and love.

I don't have a title for it yet, but it's a slightly AU fic. Dalton is a Mental Hospital where the boys have to go through their days with their mental illnesses.

Who has what you might ask?

Well you're going to have to read to find out. ;P

It it unsure whether I'll add romance into it or not but we'll see !

So add me to get the update of the fic. And add my tumblr: **JazJellyJem . tumblr . com** for awesome updates and small dabbles.

PEACE


End file.
